Main dans la main
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Lady Une avait imposé [à Heero] un arrêt de deux semaines. Après, (…) on l'envoyait sur Terre faire le garde du corps de proximité. S'il ne connaissait pas la personne qu'il aurait à sa charge, il aurait haï sa supérieure.


**Titre :** Main dans la main.  
**Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.  
**Fandom :** Gundam Wing.  
**Disclaimer : **Toujourspasàmoi.  
**Perso et Pairing : **Heero, Relena (mention de RelenaxOC).  
**Rating : **K+.  
**Genres : **Amitié, traces de future romance si vous voulez chercher.  
**Nombre de mots :** 3 036.  
**Résumé :** Lady Une avait imposé [à Heero] un arrêt de deux semaines. Après, (…) on l'envoyait sur Terre faire le garde du corps de proximité. S'il ne connaissait pas la personne qu'il aurait à sa charge, il aurait haï sa supérieure.  
**Notes de l'auteur : **Sur une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis deux ans. Ecrit durant le Nano 2013.

* * *

Main dans la main

Heero laissa tomber son sac par terre et claqua la porte dans son dos.

Chez lui. Il était enfin chez lui. Son séjour à l'hôpital avait duré plus que prévu et il n'aimait pas rester dans de tels établissements. Il avait fallu que les médecins utilisent de nombreux arguments pour le convaincre de rester et de se laisser soigner. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas pu le faire tout seul. La balle avait traversé la paume de sa main et affecté le nerf, il s'était fait opérer deux fois et avait dû faire plusieurs séances de rééducation. Même maintenant, deux mois après, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa mobilité.

Il regarda la main bandée d'un air rageur.

Si la balle était passée deux centimètres plus haut...

On lui avait dit qu'il était chanceux de s'en sortir, qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer, mais lui considérait la situation comme en sa défaveur. Blessé, il était incapable de travailler. Bien sûr, les blessures étaient le lot quotidien des Preventers, il n'était ni le premier agent ni le dernier à se faire toucher dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Mais il aurait préféré être touché à l'épaule, au bras, à la jambe, une blessure "noble", plutôt qu'à la main.

Il ne lui restait que la droite pour tenir une arme à feu. La gauche était désormais trop raide pour tenir la crosse, les doigts pas assez souples pour appuyer sur la détente.

Bon sang ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des blessures stupides. Son travail était important, des vies dépendaient de la sienne et...

Et il n'était pas indispensable, lui avait rappelé Lady Une. Il n'était pas seul. Il faisait partie d'une équipe, d'une entité, d'autres personnes étaient capables de prendre la relève le temps qu'il se remette. Heero avait surtout l'impression qu'elle se débarrassait de lui. Son initiative lui avait-elle déplu ? Personne d'autre n'aurait été capable de s'interposer entre le terroriste et le président... Il avait agi vite, plus vite que les autres, et au mépris du danger. Comme à son habitude.

Mais la main du terroriste avait serré le pistolet et il avait tiré, par réflexe, touchant la sienne.

Heero n'aimait pas être mis sur la touche ni être incapable de travailler. Et il ne parlait pas que des Preventers. Sur son temps libre, il piratait des serveurs et surveillait quelques personnes potentiellement dangereuses, analysait des données cryptées, scrutait les emplois du temps de membres du gouvernement, et s'informait de la situation de certains groupuscules obscures. A une main, il taperait moins vite sur le clavier. Il perdrait du temps. Cela aurait peut-être des répercutions désastreuses. Fait inacceptable.

Il ramassa le sac, le posa dans sa chambre, sur le lit. Il s'effondra à côté.

Lady Une lui avait imposé un arrêt de deux semaines.

Après, il serait réaffecté ailleurs. Il n'était plus en mesure d'assurer la sécurité du gouvernement lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans les colonies.

On l'envoyait sur Terre faire le garde du corps de proximité.

S'il ne connaissait pas la personne qu'il aurait à sa charge, il aurait haï sa supérieure.

* * *

- Mademoiselle Darlian ? Le Preventer est là.

- Faites-le entrer.

Relena se leva et avait fait le tour du bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit. Heero entra, la salua d'un signe de tête et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Relena se permit un sourire plus familier, chaleureux.

- Bonjour, Heero. Contente de te revoir parmi nous.

- Je ne me suis pas absenté très longtemps.

- Trop, pour moi.

Elle jeta un œil à son bras gauche.

- Comment va ta main ?

- Comme une main dont le nerf a été touché, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le sourire disparut. Elle l'avait énervé en s'enquérant de son état. Ce n'était pas dans son intention... Bien sûr qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, il avait été blessé sous ses yeux, parce qu'il avait bondi sur le terroriste qui menaçait le président de l'ESUN. Elle avait entendu le coup de feu, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, mas il se tenait déjà debout. Indemne. Sauf que sa main était en sang et que son visage trahissait la douleur qu'il ressentait. La suite fut vécue comme à travers un voile. On évacua les membres du gouvernement qui se trouvaient là, les maintenant dans un endroit sécurisé le temps de préparer un itinéraire de sortie, l'agent blessé fut emmené à l'hôpital, puis Relena et ses collègues furent ramenés sur Terre. Elle eut des nouvelles par Lady Une, par Duo, même par Wufei, mais Heero ne répondit jamais à ses appels. Son portable restait éteint.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'il serait son garde du corps, celui qui resterait à ses côtés au sein du bâtiment du ministère. Là où les risques d'attaque étaient minimes mais où ses capacités seraient quand même nécessaires.

- Je ne voulais pas..., commença-t-elle à s'excuser.

- Désolé. C'est... C'est devenu un handicap.

Il leva la main, la regarda comme si elle lui était étrangère.

- Ca reste raide. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Il paraît qu'il faut attendre mais je déteste ça. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être bon à rien.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu le sais, que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as été blessé, il est normal que tu ais besoin d'une période pour te réadapter...

- Je pensais que ce n'était pas si grave.

- Qu'a dit le médecin ?

- Qu'il me faudra davantage de rééducation. Je n'ai pas voulu prolonger mon séjour à l'hôpital, je devenais déjà dingue.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Elle tendit le bras vers lui, frôla ses doigts.

- Est-ce que je peux... ?

Il acquiesça, sans savoir quelle permission il lui accordait vraiment.

Relena souleva avec précaution la main, la dépliant lentement. La cicatrice apparaissait comme une étoile au centre de l'organe. Elle passa un doigt dessus, il n'eut pas de réaction. Puis elle fit courir ses doigts le long de la paume, doucement, comme on manipulerait un animal fragile. Heero l'observait, fasciné. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il fut pris de court et se recomposa aussitôt un masque impassible.

- Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de la masser, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux...

Il ne voyait pas ce que cela changerait.

Relena le conduisit jusqu'au canapé et le fit asseoir, se mettant à côté de lui. Elle plaça la main sur ses genoux, lissant avec précaution la paume. Puis elle appuya sur des points de pression et commença à manipuler sa main.

Dix minutes plus tard, Heero était perplexe. Relena surprit son regard et se tendit.

- Tu as mal ?

- Non, justement. C'est... C'est agréable. Je ne sens plus la douleur.

- Tu retrouves de la motricité peu à peu.

- Oui. Comment as-tu... ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je fais. Mais c'est comme quand on évacue la tension, non ? Il suffit... de diffuser, de défaire les nœuds . Comme pour les sportifs : entraîner le muscle pour qu'il devienne plus souple.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la pièce. Relena sursauta, elle en avait oublié son travail. Elle s'excusa rapidement et se précipita au bureau pendant que Heero se relevait. Il continuait à regarder sa main comme une étrangère, mais maintenant, c'était parce qu'il commençait à ressentir à nouveau des sensations à travers elle. Il avait senti les doigts de Relena sur sa peau, un contact troublant pour lui.

Depuis le bureau, Relena lui souriait, ne semblant pas prendre au sérieux l'appel. Ce devait être quelqu'un qui se plaignait d'un problème insignifiant, comme le prix d'une denrée alimentaire qui s'enflammait dans telle colonie ou une réunion qui tombe au milieu d'un événement important. Heero se positionna près de la porte, rigide, bras croisés, dos contre le mur, se préparant à une longue journée à ne rien faire. Il avait une seule tâche : la surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien au sein du ministère. Des intrus avaient déjà pénétré dans le bâtiment, n'allant pas plus loin que le hall d'entrée, heureusement. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que le risque zéro existait. Relena devait être protégée constamment.

Des spasmes tordaient de temps à autre sa main gauche, mais il y était habitué.

* * *

Heero se demandait si Lady Une n'avait pas eu une idée derrière la tête en l'affectant à la protection de Relena. Pas qu'il ait besoin d'ordre pour aller la voir - il le faisait fréquemment par le passé. Leur relation changeait, à force de se fréquenter tous les jours. Il devinait ses humeurs, quand elle avait besoin d'un café, d'une oreille attentive, quels collègues elle appréciait. Il découvrait les nombreux obstacles dans son travail, les échecs, les déceptions. Il assistait à l'évolution d'un dossier, depuis une idée jusqu'à sa présentation au parlement.

Et il voyait Relena sous un autre jour.

Tous les jours, ils arrivaient quinze minutes avant l'horaire prévu et Relena lui massait la main, se concentrant exclusivement sur cette tâche. Elle y mettait du sien. Heero constatait que ses doigts arrivaient à se plier, que les mouvements étaient moins douloureux. Les spasmes s'espaçaient. Quand elle avait fini, il allait leur chercher du café et ils se racontaient leur soirée. Ou plutôt il la faisait raconter sa soirée, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à dire. Il utilisait son ordinateur, il lisait quelques rapports et il allait se coucher, point. Rien de fabuleux...

Les soirées de Relena étaient toujours différentes. Elle assistait à des représentations théâtrales, se rendait à l'opéra, était invitée à un bal, un gala de charité, un dîner d'affaires... Des événements extérieurs où Heero serait incapable de la protéger. Elle parlait des gens qu'elle y rencontrait, des idées qui germaient, de ceux qui agissaient en hypocrites, aussi. Et grâce à son récit, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la soirée avec elle. Les scènes se jouaient sous ses yeux dans les moindres détails, il tournait la tête vers un convive quand elle se rappelait un détail à son sujet, il l'écoutait décrire les menus extravagants, les tenues des invités...

L'horloge murale sonnait huit heures, ils reprenaient leur rôle en une seconde : lui le garde du corps, elle la ministre.

* * *

Il y avait des éclats de voix derrière la porte. Heero échangea un regard inquiet avec la secrétaire de Relena. Que se passait-il ? Mais la femme haussa les épaules avec un sourire las.

Ah, les hommes...

Relena fréquentait depuis peu quelqu'un. Il était délégué d'une colonie, affecté sur Terre pour défendre leurs positions. C'était un individu qu'elle avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois quand elle se trouvait en voyage dans l'espace, ils étaient allés au théâtre ensemble et avaient mangé au restaurant par la suite, elle avait apprécié son humour, ses bons mots, ses compliments. Sa venue sur Terre fut suivie d'une suggestion, pourquoi ne pas se voir davantage en-dehors du travail ? Elle avait accepté. Elle en avait assez d'être seule.

Cependant, il ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait très peu de temps à lui consacrer. Tous les matins, elle partait tôt pour le travail, le soir elle avait souvent des rendez-vous, des sorties de prévues de longue date. Un petit-ami ne pouvait pas se glisser comme ça dans son agenda. Elle fut conciliante, décala quelques entretiens pour qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble, ils se téléphonaient plusieurs fois dans la journée... Mais sa patience avait ses limites. Et il était frustré. Frustré de ne pas la voir plus souvent, frustré qu'elle soit toujours ailleurs, frustré qu'elle préfère sacrifier du temps à d'autres personnes que lui. Car dorénavant, elle téléphonait aussi à Heero en dehors de leurs horaires de travail.

D'abord ce fut pour des problèmes épineux liés à son statut de Preventer - que savait-il de la situation en Afrique... ? combien d'équipes Lady Une pouvait affecter à la protection du parlement le mois prochain... ? - avant de devenir plus personnel - qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ce soir ? est-ce que tu vas regarder le film qui passe à la télévision ? Heero ne se plaignait pas. Relena était maintenant une amie pour lui, une personne proche. Il ne la protégeait pas seulement pour ce qu'elle représentait. Tout comme Relena le considérait comme un ami, voilà la raison pour laquelle elle s'était inquiétée de sa blessure et de son séjour à l'hôpital.

Mais le petit-ami jaloux ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'elle soit amie avec un homme.

Avant que ça ne devienne trop houleux, elle avait prié Heero de sortir de son bureau. Avec un mince sourire, elle avait déclaré qu'elle allait devoir "régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes". Heero n'aurait pas aimé être à l'autre bout du fil.

Pourquoi reprochait-on à Relena d'accorder de l'attention aux autres ? Elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle ne se souciait pas de sa sécurité, pas d'elle-même, elle n'avait en tête que les citoyens, que les proches. S'il ne lui rappelait pas de temps en temps de manger, elle aurait pu travailler des heures durant à régler tous les problèmes du monde.

Quiconque sortait avec elle devait bien comprendre son sens des priorités. C'était son travail d'abord, ses proches ensuite, et son petit-ami enfin. Pas dans un autre ordre. Si sa mère appelait, qu'importe que Heero ait besoin de lui expliquer le prochain trajet extérieur, elle prenait l'appel. Et si elle était en réunion, elle se fichait bien de savoir qu'elle, "sa petite chérie", manquait au petit-ami, elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur des choses autrement plus importantes.

La porte se rouvrit et Relena passa la tête.

- Heero, tu peux revenir.

Elle avait l'air épuisée. La secrétaire offrit d'aller leur préparer un café, ce que Relena accepta avec plaisir. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, s'y effondra, passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Heero s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à comprendre ? demanda-t-il dans le silence tendu.

Elle se raidit.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Que tu as d'autres priorités que lui.

Elle esquissa un sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Apparemment, il souhaiterait que je sois plus présente.

- Tu ne peux pas sacrifier ta carrière pour lui.

- Il estime qu'il est en droit de demander.

- Il est en droit de rien du tout. Tu ne lui appartiens pas.

- Non, tu as raison. Je ne lui appartiens pas. Mais il pense que se fréquenter équivaut au mariage et qu'il peut me donner des ordres.

- C'est un crétin.

- Absolument, fut la réponse immédiate.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à le voir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

Elle avait inconsciemment pris sa main et commencé à la masser. Il ne lui signala pas cela. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, dans ses réflexions. Parfois, elle mettait plus de force que d'habitude, lui arrachant une grimace, mais le malaise s'estompait vite. Toute sa main lui envoyait une kyrielle de signaux, indiquant qu'elle ressentait tout, la douleur, la douceur, la pression, l'absence de contact avec une autre peau que la sienne. Il avait de nouveaux des sensations dans la main. Elle était mobile. Vivante. Parce que Relena la manipulait et exorcisait sa colère avec moins de scrupule.

Soudain elle baissa les yeux et vit le bras tendu, la main sur ses genoux.

- Oh ! Pardon.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins... ?

- Non. Je ne ressens presque plus aucune douleur.

Il mentait en partie, le membre était gourd, ankylosé, mais cela signifiait que le nerf fonctionnait.

Pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien, il leva le bras et promena ses doigts sur sa joue. Les yeux de Relena le fixaient avec un mélange de crainte et d'anticipation.

- Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre qu'il n'est pas le centre de ton univers... ? souffla Heero.

- Parce qu'il est prétentieux et hautain, et me considère comme acquise.

- Il ne te connait pas, alors.

- Non. Il ne me connait pas. Mais ne risquera pas de me connaître davantage. Sauf dans la presse.

Elle avait rompu, comprit-il. La discussion houleuse avait conduit à une séparation.

Heero ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'ancien petit-ami ne commettrait pas de vague et s'en tiendrait là. Car s'il avait le culot de venir voir Relena jusqu'à son bureau, il serait là pour s'interposer. Et il lui ferait comprendre qu'il était temps de la laisser tranquille.

En attendant, c'était Relena qui avait déclaré la fin de leur relation et c'était elle qui était énervée.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, répondit-elle rapidement.

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir là-dessus. Pour être parfaitement sincère, elle ne lui avait pas accordé l'attention qu'il méritait, elle ne lui avait pas accordé une seule chance. Dès le début, elle savait que cela se terminerait mal, tôt ou tard. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser distraire. Se faire séduire était agréable, certes, mais le flirt aurait dû en rester là. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander davantage, mais contrairement à lui, elle l'avait compris tout de suite.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Surtout si cette personne avait déjà son attention, sa confiance et sa présence.

C'était suffisant pour l'instant.

Elle préférait avoir Heero comme ami que pas de Heero du tout.

- Je me demande ce que c'est, murmura Heero.

- Quoi ?

- Etre le centre de ton univers.

- Peut-être que ça ressemble à être toi.

Le regard du brun se troubla, il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais déjà Relena se redressait, plus combative que jamais. Elle souriait pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas prendre au sérieux sa réponse, même si elle avait été parfaitement sincère.

- Reprenons le travail. La journée n'est pas finie.

- D'accord.

La secrétaire arriva avec les cafés au moment où ils se relevaient. S'ils étaient proches et suspects, elle ne fit aucune réflexion à ce sujet. Relena la remercia, Heero prit les tasses. Il en tendit une à Relena.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que c'était la main gauche qui portait la tasse.

F I N


End file.
